


Ja'far Gets Chlamydia - Based on a True Story (Bonus story: Inside Alibaba's Mind)

by Galactic_Pretty_B0y, TeacupPrince



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Chlamydia, Crack, Dicks, M/M, Other, my friends are shitlords, purposely shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Pretty_B0y/pseuds/Galactic_Pretty_B0y, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacupPrince/pseuds/TeacupPrince
Summary: I don't know what to say. We got drunk and wrote fanfiction. Enjoy.Based on the Sindria Arc.(P.S. Use protection, kids)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Elizabeth; we loved you so
> 
> colab with teacupprince and boneyzoney on tumblr

Once upon a time, in the faraway land of Sindria. Sinbad sat in his golden chair, his shiny golden chair that he probably paid like 50 pesos for. Like what the fuck, Sin. This is how you get diseases. Speaking of diseases, Sinbad was still covered in that gross black stuff.

“Sinbad, you are diseased.” Ja’far stated.

“This is fine.” Said Sinbad, devoid of any shits, “I can handle diseases. This is nothing. Remember when I had chlamydia?”

Ja’far looked at him with eyes that had given up any hope in anything years ago. The day he met Sinbad, to be exact. “Sin, you still have chlamydia.”

Sinbad put a hand on his shoulder and laughed. “No Ja’far. WE still have chlamydia.”

“Fuck.”

 

**The End**

 

_(OR IS IT????)_

 

_**MEANWHILE…** _

 

A certain little bitch was being flung through the air by web-like strings, towards Zagan’s dungeon. What could be on this young hero’s mind at a time like this?

“I know this feeling…” he said. “This reminds me of my childhood.”

“How does this remind you of your childhood?” Aladdin asked, confused as fuck. Just how in the fuck.

“Well you see, Cassim and I used to play house as children. He said I reminded him of my mother-“

“You mean your mom the prostitute?”

“-and so I’d be mom, and he’d be himself, and he’d bring out these rope things and we’d play house until Mariam came home and cried.”

“Alibaba, what the fuck, I don’t think that was-“

“And THAT’S how I got my neck rope thing.”

Silence.

The memories. So nostalgic. It was as if his body was nostalgic too. Very Nostalgic. Some hard nostalgia going on down there.

‘ _Touch it’_ boomed a voice in his head.

“Well that’s weird.” Said Alibaba. “That sure sounded a lot like Cassim.”

‘ _Touch itttt’_

“Alibaba what the fuck-“ Hakuryuu yelled.

It was almost as if Cassim was inside his head.

‘ _I am inside your head you fuck. Not just your head. Your body. Touch your dick. You haven’t jacked off in two months, I am sick of your celibacy crap. TOUCH THE DICK.’_

“No, I don’t want to.”

‘TOUCH THE DICK’

“I DON’T WANNA TOUCH THE DICK!”

‘ _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH’_

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

“Alibaba what the fuck.”

 

**The End**

 

 

 


End file.
